Night Breezes Seem to Whisper I Love You
by foshizzlemyrizzle
Summary: Entry for Rizzles fanfic contest set in either medieval times or the 1950s with Jane dying one day before Maura so she does not live without her.


Title: Night Breezes Seem to Whisper "I Love You"

Entry for Rizzles Fanfic contest set in either medieval times or the 1950s with Jane dying one day before Maura so she does not live without her.

R&I R&I R&I

_In the shade of the large sycamore tree by a lake on the Isles estate, sits a young girl with fair skin, light hair and hazel eyes. In the water wading barefoot is a tall skinny girl with long dark hair and brown eyes._

_"Come swim with me!"_

_"We don't have our bathing costumes."_

_"We don't need costumes."_

_"We'll get caught."_

_"By who?"_

_"Whom."_

_"Your folks are out of town. Your nanny is off with the gardner. My pop had to go to the hardware store. And my ma is busy cooking dinner."_

_"Your mother always knows when we go swimming."_

_"And she never tells yours. Come on, it's so hot. Put down the book and swim with me."_

_The two girls smile at each other and begin to strip off their dresses._

R&I R&I R&I

"Hello?"

"Happy birthday, Maman!"

"Merci, ma cherie."

"How was your day? Did you get the flowers?"

"Yes, I did. Thank you. They are beautiful and today was wonderful. Your mother and I played some tennis. Then we rode Sir Cheval out to the lake for a swim and a picnic."

"You didn't reinact your Lady Godiva stunt did you?"

"Certainly not, Gigi. You are so naughty."

"I still can't believe you rode a horse naked across BCU campus."

"I was not nude, ma cherie. Merely topless."

"During a time when showing a little ankle was considered risque."

"Well, I needed to make a statement about their refusal to admit women into the medical school. And I wore a mask, so no one knew it was me. It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Except your fiance recognized your horse and broke off the engagement."

"Your mother recognized my breasts."

"Wow! I did not need to know that, Maman."

"Oops."

"How is Ma? Is she around?"

"She's in the shower. I actually may take her for a medical checkup tomorrow. She seemed a bit off today."

"Anything serious?"

"Probably not. Just the natural progression of time. And we may have just overdid things today. But I want to get her checked out to be sure."

"Can you get her an appointment on a Saturday?"

"There is a wing at Boston General named after grand-pere. I can certainly get her in to see a doctor on a weekend."

"Of course. I'm going to book a flight out sometime this weekend so we can all celebrate your birthday together."

"Oh, call my friend Amelia and see if she can fly you out. She lives in California now and is always looking to book flight hours."

"Auntie Amelia?"

"Yes, I am sure she would do it as a favor to me."

"Maman, are you feeling alright?"

"Oui, ma cherie. Why do you ask?"

"Amelia's plane went down over twenty years ago. She was legally declared dead in 1939."

"Oh, yes. Yes, of course. I remember now."

"Okay, I am going to book the first flight out tonight that I can. I will be there as soon as possible."

"Oh, I can't wait to see you, ma cherie! This will be the best birthday ever."

"You and Ma just stay there. Don't do anything until I get there."

"Oh, but I must take her to see a doctor in the morning. I think she over did herself today."

"Okay, take Ma to the doctor but be sure to have Barry drive you. Do you understand?"

"Of course I understand. I wouldn't dream of driving myself. Those automobiles are so loud."

"Okay, just go to bed and I will meet you at the hospital in the morning."

"I love you, ma cherie."

"I love you, Maman. Give my love to Ma. I'll see you tomorrow."

R&I R&I R&I

_Two teenage girls face one another on a wooden swing that hangs from a large tree by the lake. Shiny bits of moonbeams are sprinkling across the water, as the girls alternate kicking their tangled legs in opposite directions._

_"What is this feeling?"_

_"Which one?"_

_"In my heart...and in my bloomers."_

_"I think it's love...and freedom."_

R&I R&I R&I

"Operator. How can I direct your call?"

"Yes! Please! Jane isn't breathing! I don't know what to do!"

"Do you need medical assistance?"

"YES! My wife needs a doctor! Please, hurry!"

"Your wife? Ma'am?"

"Oh, god. We gave our driver the weekend off...everyone is gone...and I can't get her to the car! I fell off the bed and I think I dislocated my shoulder!"

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"No, this is an emergency! I dialed zero, didn't I?"

"You can't have a wife, ma'am. You are a woman."

"Will you stop fixating on that? She isn't breathing! We were making love and she grabbed her chest. She said it hurt so bad. I thought she was joking and I said 'badly'. Then she smiled and said she loved me and just fell over! What do I do?!"

"You can stop abusing the telephone service before I disconnect your line."

"Disconnect my line and I will have you fired!"

"I am hanging up now."

"Connect me to Boston General! Please!"

"Look up the number in your directory. Good night!"

R&I R&I R&I

_Two young women slow dance in the moonlight. They exchange rings and vow to love, honor and cherish each other until the end of time. They seal the promise with a kiss before slowly sinking to the soft grass beneath their sycamore tree by the lake._

R&I R&I R&I

"Morning, Officer."

"Morning, Detective Korsak."

"What do we have here?"

"Residence of Maura Isles. The maid found the dog..."

"The Society Page Philanthropist, Maura Isles? Richer than Rockefeller and Guggenheim combined Maura Isles?"

"Yes, sir."

"Wow. Continue."

"The maid arrived and found the dog wandering around the neighborhood and became suspicious. She said they treated that dog like royalty."

"They?"

"Miss Isles and her...companion? I guess? I'm not sure how to handle a situation like this, sir."

"What kind of situation is it, officer?"

"Delicate? Sir? Follow me."

"Holy cow! That's another woman!"

"Yes, sir. The maid identified her as Jane Rizzoli-Jones. Said she's lived here with Miss Isles for years."

"In the same bed?"

"Yes, sir."

"Rich people. They don't appear to be injured. Is the coroner on the way?"

"Yes, sir."

"Wait a second! Janie Jones? The widow of Col. Casey Jones? Hero of the Spring Offensive, Casey Jones?"

"Yes, sir."

"Okay, we need to keep this quiet. And I mean QUIET. No unauthorized personel are even allowed on the property, understand? If word gets out that the richest woman in Massachusetts and the widow of Boston's biggest World War I hero died naked in bed together, there will be chaos and anarchy. Scandalous riots. Nuns fainting everywhere."

"You really think so, sir?"

"Don't you?"

"The maid seems more upset that they are both dead then about where they died."

"She's probably been paid a lot of money for her descretion. I need to call my lieutenant, find out how to proceed."

R&I R&I R&I

_"Good morning, beautiful."_

_"Good morning. What time is it?"_

_"Don't worry about it, birthday girl. No clocks today. No meetings. No appointments. Just a day of leisure for you, milady."_

_"You spoil me, Jane."_

_"That's my job, Maura. What would you like to do today? Anything you want."_

_"Anything?"_

_"ANYTHING."_

_"Hmmm, I'd like to stay in bed a little while longer...with you."_

_"That...goes without saying. What about after that?"_

_"I need coffee before I can decide. THAT is all I can think about now."_

_"You are a horny old lady, Maura Isles."_

_"I am not old. I am 39."_

_"You have been saying that for over 20 years now."_

_"A lady never reveals her true age. "_

_"Never denies being horny either. Interesting."_

_"You're impossible."_

_"You're insatiable."_

_"That's why we match. There is one thing I would definitely like to do today...have a picnic by the lake."_

_"The scene of the crime?"_

_"What crime?"_

_"Where you stole my heart...along with my innocence."_

_"You had my heart a long time before that, baby."_

_"I don't think you can call me baby anymore, Maura."_

_"Why ever not?"_

_"My pubes have all gone grey."_

_"Really? I'll need to take a closer look. My eyesight isn't what it used to be."_

_"You will always be that girl on the horse on BCU campus. Intelligent, beautiful and perfect. Full of righteous indignation at the unfairness in the world. I wanted you so bad that day."_

_"Badly."_

_"Badly. Wantonly. Lustfully. I wanted to do gloriously wicked things with you."_

_"I wanted you that day, too. Too bad you had run off and gotten married."_

_"Well, you had gotten yourself engaged, Maura. I was heart broken."_

_"He didn't even ask me to marry him, he asked my father for my hand. Like I was a piece of property just transferring ownership. I was just as surprised as you were when I read the announcement in the paper. Ugh. Garrett Fairfield. I am so glad that marriage didn't happen."_

_"Wish I could say the same for mine."_

_"Don't say that. We got Gigi out of it."_

_"She is pretty wonderful. Thank you for helping me raise her. For giving her the best of everything."_

_"My pleasure...speaking of my pleasure... let's get back to wantonly wicked things you wanted to do with me."_

_"Sex, sex, sex, Maura. You'll be the death of me, woman. But what a way to go!"_

R&I R&I R&I

"Lieutenant, I hope you have some good news for me."

"Mr. Mayor. The coroner's report has come back. Mrs. Jones suffered a massive coronary sometime between 9pm, when Miss Isles spoke with Miss Jones on the phone, and 11:30pm when Miss Isles phoned the operator for help. Miss Jones will most likely file a law suit against the operator over that."

"And cause of death for Miss Isles?"

"When she fell off the bed and dislocated her shoulder, she chipped a bone, her left clavicle. A bone shard entered her bloodstream, travelled to her heart and just shattered it, sir."

"How long did that take?"

"Several hours."

"Time of death for her?"

"Around dawn."

"So she suffered all night long? Lying beside her dead wife?"

"Her wife, sir?"

"What else would you call her? They loved each other. Lived together for over 40 years. Raised a child together. Died in each other's arms. If that isn't marriage, then I don't know what is."


End file.
